


A Dragoness Named Sable

by Madam_Murder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Thought Projection, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: Hiccup and the gang are informed that one of the villagers witnessed a possible down dragon on the far side of Berk during a particularly bad storm. However, what they find may turn their world on its head.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 2





	1. Weathered Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a hobby project I wanted to try for therapy sake. I don’t own any rights to How To Train Your Dragon, which is in the DreamWorks department. Just trying to find an outlet, and have a little fun with some story line ideas branching off my main story.

“Hurricanes couldn’t remove you from my mind. You’re my world and I’m incapable of not loving you.”

― **Billie-Jo Williams**

  
  


**Chapter 1:** Weathered Landing 

**_“I’m so sorry Sa, but they are gone”_ **

Sable gave another heartbreaking cry that resonated through the skies as she flew onward in her broken path.Those words repeated themselves over and over in her mind backed by the haunting images of the smoldering ruins of her rider’s family home.

For the hybrid colossal western elder dragoness this was an inexcusable blow. She had lost her original clan as an egg so true loss wasn’t a feeling she had ever been familiar with, yet with the loss of Tobias and his family it broke something deep within her. 

Tobias and his mate were human, yes, but that still didn’t change the fact that she had basically raised and bonded with them that THEY had been her clan. 

Heck she even marked them and scented them. 

Which is most reasonably why she had chosen to take a death flight that usually only applied to dragon riders, and not so much to dragons themselves. However, on the wing was where she felt closest to them, and figured it a far better way to go than by fire and flame. 

That is not to say she hadn’t tried, but the other dragons and creatures refused to let her be long enough to safely do so. 

She hated their pity filled looks and constant visits.

Which is why she had finally decided to fly to her end as the solstice celebrations began, and maybe be able to join Tobias in the great hunting grounds beyond. 

She transcended many worlds and lands before she had even realized it. 

Days, weeks, months, years….

None of it mattered to her now as she had let herself grow numb to it all. Her once bright and fiery gaze was now dull and unseeing though she still flew. 

Many suns and moons had flown by her as well as many storms, and still she pressed forward as her body took the abuse.

No stops for water or hunting pushed well beyond the ideals of rest.

All her memories muted anything attaching her to reality. 

“Was this what mothers who lose hatchlings feel?” Sable had wondered at one point no longer scoffing at the idea of losing one’s self to madness for their young. 

So far gone Sable didn’t even realize when she flew head first into a hells storm. The hail and winds knocked her about ripping through her wings, but it was finally a wild thunder bolt that finally knocked her from the air , spiraling to the icy ground below. 

Even then she was too numb to feel much, and almost laughed at her own pitiful stupidity.

“What would Tobias have thought?” she wondered hazily “ Would this have been a poetic death or a pathetic attempt of one?” 

She could feel the consciousness slipping from her, and she honestly welcomed it like it like an old friend. 

Before she slipped away fully her dull red fire eyes saw the outline of a shadow coming through the heavy snow towards her as voices could be heard not far off. Looking so hauntingly familiar she couldn’t help her last thoughts before the darkness took her. 

_“Tobias?”_


	2. Downed, but not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sable is found by Hiccup and his dragon riders, and a plan forms as more questions arise. The humans are eager for answers while the other dragons are wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a hobby project I wanted to try for therapy sake. I don’t own any rights to How To Train Your Dragon, which is in the DreamWorks department. Just trying to find an outlet, and have a little fun.

**Chapter 2:** Downed, But Not Dead 

Hiccup was stunned as he slowly made his way towards the intimidating looking creature laying motionless before him now on the snowy rocky ground. Even with how badly its condition seemed, the creature’s size reminded him of something close to the Red Death he had defeated years back.

He was hopeful that maybe Fishlegs might have an answer on what species of dragon he was looking at currently. Hiccup couldn’t recall ever seeing or hearing about a dragon like this existing from his personal knowledge or experience so far. Gently reaching out to see if he could feel breathing before daring other vitals jumped when Toothless decided to investigate what his rider had found. 

“This one doesn’t look so good bud.” Hiccup told Toothless gently scratching the dragon under his chin as the night fury nuzzled his shoulder purring comfortingly. 

Feeling soft puffs of breath though weak gave him hope that maybe him and the others could save this terrifying creature. Maybe find out where this colossal creature originated from. 

“Hiccup did you find it?” Came Astrid's voice not too long after descending on Stormfly with the others doing the same as Hiccup stood up fully to meet them. 

“Whoa this one is massive!” Exclaimed Ruffnut as she took in the downed dragon in question from her spot on the Zippleback she shared with her brother Tuffnut who made sure to answer her comment with an arrogant jab. 

“Yeah just like your butt!” 

Earning said sibling a hit from her mace causing the others to giggle slightly at the twins' antics which was broken by Snotlout proclaiming that he would replace Hookfang with whatever kind of dragon turned out to be. 

Hookfang, not impressed, dropped his rider abruptly before sending a bit of fire at him, proving his disapproval while everyone present just rolled their eyes before looking towards Fishlegs for answers.

“Hiccup I can’t find anything on this one. It doesn’t match up with any of the descriptions in the book, and I have never heard of such a terrifying creature before. “ Stated Fishlegs flipping The Book of Dragon’s pages back and forth trying to find a match to what they were seeing or at least something close.

“Well that is going to complicate things if we are dealing with new species of Dragon.” Sighed Hiccup running his hand through his auburn hair feeling sort of put out with the idea no clear answer could be given to their situation. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention to Astrid and out of his dismaying thoughts for a second. 

“Hiccup this one looks really bad, and if we don’t know how to treat it let alone know what kind of dragon it is we might end up hurting more than helping.” 

“Still we have to try.” Hiccup said determinedly before regarding the others with his plans on a possible way to nurse the leviathan before them back to health once more. Meanwhile, their dragons were making their own conclusion as they gathered around to inspect it. 

_“Anyone know know what we are looking at?”_ asked Stormfly walking around to observe the still motionless dragon before them. 

_“Nothing either of us had seen”_ Answered Barf and Belch as they too looked over its body as well. 

_“Poor dear smells of misery and despair she does, wonder if she lost someone?”_ Meatlug inquired, sadly having slightly more insight into possible causes leading to this mysterious dragons condition. 

_“ Who cares, just get her up and out of here”_ Growled Hookfang in obvious annoyance, still upset with his rider's words regarding this pathetic creature possibly replacing him! 

“ _Oh go lay an egg Hookfang, you're acting like a hatchling!”_ scolded Stormfly as she rounded back at him. 

Toothless ignored the others squabbling to debate on the best way to help his human in this situation which honestly didn’t hold much hope for, but if anyone could figure out how to fix a downed dragon it would be his human Hiccup. 

So he proceeded to see if he can see something he can point his rider to in way to help, but as he levels his head with the dragonesses the squabbling of his clan mates seems to have elevated to the point the only warning Toothless gets is Hookfang roar of anger before all anyone sees is a Monstrous Nightmare slam into the body of the unconscious dragoness. 

The once unconscious beast eyes fly open and the mighty head rears back letting out a gut wrenching roar like scream in response all into the overly shocked Night Furies face who stumbles back before bristling in defence. However, the large female dragon isn’t paying attention to anything Toothless notices as the head sways and ground rumbles as she tries to drunkenly gain footing. 

Gathering their riders they all take to the sky in order to evade any possible danger given the heavy injuries the female dragon was sporting. It was a wonder she was alive and moving at all. 

“Hiccup what should we do now?” Asked Fishlegs warily 

“For now follow it, and at worse see if we can lead it to somewhere more stable without it gaining more unnecessary injuries.” Orders Hiccup as he glares annoyedly at Snotlout who is too busy yelling at his dragon to take notice causing hiccup to sigh and roll his eyes in exasperation. 

Toothless lets out an agreeing noise to let his human know how his feelings mirror his own at the moment. A scratch behind his ear assures him that Hiccup understands him just as he commands them forward. 

Watching the poor dragoness was a pitiful sight, and even as the other dragons try to call out to the strange dragon before them no response is made as if the other is in a trance-like state unable to hear their cries let alone the ones of their humans are making trying to gain her attention. Like a newborn lamb from the village they all watch in a mystified horror as the creature very unsteadily makes its quest to a hidden cave entrance. Collapsing once fully inside. 

This time as the dragons and their riders land and begin to try to slowly approach the dragon again it’s at this point they can tell the last bit of energy it used to move has exhausted it leaving it unconscious again. At this point Hiccup and the group agree to the plan to attempt to nurse the behemoth back to full health again seeing as it had enough gumption to move it should be able to live. 

So as it stood one would stay behind and tend to the sickly dragon, and see if they could get answers on what it might be. As for the others they were to see if they could bring Hiccups mother to see if her knowledge of dragons could lead them to anymore intel on what kind of dragon they were possibly dealing with while collecting the medicines and food to see what they could get into the beast to work toward stabilizing it. 

So with Snotlout and Hookfang given babysitting duty with much complaint and whining the others took off. They returned much later with Vulka accompanying Hiccup riding on Toothless with the others carrying the supplies. 

Much to everyone’s dismay though not even Vulka knew what kind of dragon lay before them, but was able to say it was a she, and she was a very old dragon or atleast the oldest she had come across. Though without knowing the actual type or kind of dragon it was only a guess much like everything else. 

Snotlout of course complained that they were wasting their time if the dragon was old and just looking for somewhere to die, but was ignored as Vulka explained that her age was only a guess given the other aspects seemed much younger then others. That along with whatever illness was besetting her was making her look alot older than she really was.

She also spoke of how they would need to figure out a way to make their food and water go straight to its stomach probably in the beginning given how weak and worn the huge dragon was, and that yes it was possible to save the female dragon they found. It would just take time and alot of work. 

“She may be a downed dragon,but she is definitely not dead , yet. So I think there is a very likely chance you can get her back.” Vulka told the group as she got up from petting the dragons flaking head. 

The months ahead would be brutal on them, but Hiccup and Toothless felt confident in their work would pay off for the positive. So with Vulka’s and the villagers help the process of healing began. 

Meanwhile, the dragon’s watched on, wary of what this new female dragon could mean to the established dragon clans living within the village as her scent told them little for nothing familiar to them could be distinguished. So until she woke up, and was able to tell them herself she was an unknown, and most agreed that in itself could be trouble waiting for them all in the winds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some people will like the direction this story begins to take. Working on chapters as I get inspiration of how to put them into words. Sorry if its a bit all over the place.Plan to rewrite once its all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sable's character idea is based off of these links to give people a better description that what I am able to portray description wise. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F566186984390793905%2F&psig=AOvVaw3UpU86eOh91laWGIQQpCwQ&ust=1597712456998000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=2ahUKEwii__HshKHrAhVWBVkKHZR_Dh8Qr4kDegUIARCGAg
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F571042427733320306%2F&psig=AOvVaw2ngJTc2ru813utHW_5e1Ef&ust=1597713318631000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPC_-pCIoesCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAT


End file.
